Unexpected Pair
by misaomaniac
Summary: When Sakura and Neji are forced to work together, will feelings come to the surface that they never experienced before? Neji x Sakura with some Shikamaru x Ino
1. Collision

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, no matter how much I wish I did!!!

Hey people, this is my first story ever, and I really want to know how it is, so read, enjoy, and review. It's a Neji x Sakura. Dedicated to my best friend ever, kougayurizoku. It is multi-chapter, too, if I get good comments!

* * *

Unexpected Pair

Chapter one: COLLISION

There was chaos echoing throughout the streets of Konoha while everyone rushed to finish their preparations for the New Year's Eve celebrations. Some were cooking food; some were practicing music, and some were designing costumes. One team was rummaging through boxes of decorations in order to get Tsunade's house ready for the festivals.

"Why should we be forced to decorate the Fifth's house? It's not right!! This is called abuse of power!" shouted a now enraged jounin. Team Gai had once again been coerced into doing their lazy leaders chores.

"Nonsense Neji-kun. This task is a test of our springtime of youth! We will make this house the most festive place in the town!!! Right Gai-sensei?" Lee replied while putting in a dorky New Year's hat that perfectly matched his green jumpsuit. He smiled brightly so that his teeth began to sparkle and gave his role model the "nice guy pose".

"Of course my youthful students. We will complete this mission and prove our overwhelming pride of Konoha. We will make Tsunade-sama proud." Gai beamed with joy for the amazing honor that they were given. He exchanged cheerful expressions with Lee before mimicking his youthful pupil's stance. Tenten also followed Lee's example by placing a hat on her head similar to the one that Lee had, except in pink. Obviously the three didn't realize that they were being forced to use their skill and years of experience to do a slothful leader's household chores. Neji could never understand their naïve behaviors.

"Come on Neji-kun," Tenten argued seeing the irritated expression on Neji's face, "we can really have some fun on this 'mission'. You're so stiff sometimes. Get some holiday spirit and enjoy yourself!" Clearly Tenten had changed from naïve to psychotic. Neji have holiday spirit?! That was totally impossible. She continued her insanity by placing another lame hat from the box of holiday goodies on Neji's head. She immediately received a grunt of disapproval from the 19 year old. Neji then picked up a banner that read "Happy New Year, Konoha", prepared to hang it on the wall that faced the city. Hoping to finish this pointless mission quickly, Neji climbed the wall and stuck the banner into it using his kunai. Lee was busy running around throwing streamers here and there, determined to decorate the house better than all of the other places in town. This team definitely had issues.

* * *

After hours of decorating, Team Gai finally finished and had a little free time to relax. Neji decided to spend his time at the Hyuuga estate, meditating. Being with Lee all day, yet doing absolutely nothing was altogether an annoying experience for the prodigy. Neji's head was throbbing with pain. When he opened the door, he noticed that there was an extra pair of shoes. Sakura's. She had been at the estate a lot recently, ever since her best friend Ino went out on long, countless missions in the hopes of becoming a jounin with her boyfriend, Shikamaru. Sakura then began to hang out with her next closest friend, Hinata. These visits have been very frustrating for Neji. His plans to have a peaceful meditation were always interrupted by their "giggling" which echoed through the hallways and paper-thin walls. To make matters worse, Neji's uncle, Hiashi, also liked the pink-haired medic. He invited her to meals, celebrations, and even training, which should only be with fellow Hyuugas. Neji wasn't even allowed to join until after the Chuunin exams. Hiashi is always complimenting her, too. He'd say how strong she is and how smart she is and how successful she is. Neji would never be able to understand everyone's obsession with one newly appointed female jounin. Oh well, thinking about THIS problem would only make his headache worse. It was time for a sure-to-be-interrupted meditation.

As Neji walked down the long hallway to get to his room, he heard Sakura's voice disrupting the normal silence of the estate.

"So you're definitely coming, right? ...Good. I was terrified when Lee-san asked me to go to the annual party, but as long as I'm in a group, he wouldn't think it's a date. Thank you so much Hinata! You're such a great friend. Well I have to go back to the hospital now. See ya soon."

Sakura flew out the Hinata's bedroom door and rushed down the hallway, hoping that she would be on time for her shift. Unfortunately she ran into something, or rather someone. They both tumbled to the floor and ended up with intertwining legs. Their faces were so close that their noses were touching. Lying right under her was Neji. While he fought to control his temper, Sakura jumped up from the very awkward position.

"N-Neji-san!" Sakura exclaimed, nearly falling down a second time. "I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" She reached down her arm to help him up, but it was instantly refused. Neji stood up and bowed slightly to Sakura. Though he was way beyond irritation, Neji could never forget the manners that a member of a Hyuuga clan was to always uphold.

"Good afternoon, Haruno-san" Neji said, trying his hardest to be polite.

"Are you okay?" Sakura repeated. Being a nurse, she found it her responsibility to help everyone in pain.

"I'm fine, Haruno. But don't you have somewhere to be? You definitely seem to be in a hurry."

"For the billionth time Neji-san, it's Sakura. Please try to call me that. And I do have to get to the hospital. I'm very sorry for… well you know. Bye." Sakura darted to the door in another attempt to not be tardy for her shift.

Yet again that girl had managed to make a bad day worse. Neji's headache became worse as he thought about the words that Sakura had said before their unfortunate collision. Something about Lee and a party? But none of that mattered now. She was gone and it was time for a peaceful and uninterrupted meditation.

Neji made his way to his room and set up an area for a comfortable meditation. He sat down, ready to relax and, for the first time all day, he was truly relaxed. Sadly, he was instantly disturbed by a familiar and irritating voice calling his name.

"Neji, I need your help!" the voice continually repeated before Neji's doors flew open. For a moment, the only thing that was visible was a flash of green, but eventually Lee's profile came into view. Another headache seemed to form as Neji sighed, attempting to hide his discontent.

"What do you need help with **_this_** time, Lee?" Neji muttered as he watched his best friend and still greatest rival pace back and forth.

"It's Sakura-chan. I invited her to the Konoha New Year's party. And she said that she would come, but I'm so nervous. Will you come with me? Things like this are always easier when you're in a group. Please Neji; I need you!"

_Wow, these two must be made for each other,_ thought Neji, recalling the conversation between Sakura and Hinata. _Both want to hide behind friends. What cowardice!_ But parties really weren't Neji's "thing". The only Parties that he ever went to were ones where he needed to watch over Hinata. Even then he just stayed in a corner, avoiding everyone and everything.

"Lee, I refuse to go to some pointless party! Just go with someone else."

"But if you go, I'll feel a lot better!"

"There's gonna be great music."

"I don't care about the music."

"And yummy food."

"I DON'T CARE!"

"And Tsunade-sama will probably consider how well you get along with people when she's picking ANBU members."

"…"

Lee had found his way in. He truly knew his best friend. As Lee stared at Neji, hope shining through his eyes, Neji pondered the situation.

"I'll think about it." replied Neji, after a few minutes of serious thought.

"Thank you so mush Neji-san; you won't regret it. I'll see you at the party tomorrow by 7:00, Bye!" with that, Lee rushed out of Neji's room.

"Wait, I said that I would think about it!" Neji screamed at the ecstatic boy, but it was too late; Lee was already out of the house. That kid was FAST!!! And now Neji's list of problems had a new entry.

* * *

Sakura blushed as she once again thought about that unfortunate incident with the Hyuuga prodigy. She was leaving the hospital after another exasperating shift, but she still couldn't get her "run-in" (literally) with Neji out of her head. He could be such a jerk sometimes, even though he tried to hide it. But that confused look on his face when she fell on top of him was, for lack of a better word, adorable. That is until it turned into sheer anger. He could be so full of himself at times and completely obnoxious. Sakura became enraged as she thought about how he treats her when she is with the Hyuuga family. He either ignores her or acts like she shouldn't be there. He's so-

"Sakura-chan." came a voice from the dark, breaking the silence of the night and shattering Sakura's thoughts. Sakura could make out two figures running towards her: Ino dragging along Shikamaru.

"Oi, Ino-chan, Shikamaru. What are you guys doing out this late?"

"We were just taking a walk around town. It's so romantic at night!!" Ino replied while tugging on Shikamaru's arm. He quickly turned his face out of view, but not before Sakura saw his cheeks becoming a bright red. "What are **_you_** doing out this late? Shouldn't you be sleeping so that you can get up early to set up the party with the Fifth tomorrow?"

"I had to work tonight and they needed me to stay to help one of the patients. I couldn't say no." Sakura had actually completely forgotten about setting up the party. Tomorrow was going to be a long day, but at least she would be able to relax at the party. That is as long as Lee doesn't try to dance with her. She still had nightmares from the last time she saw Lee and Gai dancing.

"Are you two coming to the party? I hear that most of the missions are being postponed." Sakura continued trying to rid that horrible scene of dancing, green spandex out of her mind.

"Yup, we'll be there. Even though Shikamaru thinks that parties are 'troublesome'." Sakura laughed as she saw Ino mock her boyfriend, receiving a playful shove on the arm.

"Well, I should get going," Sakura said as she turned down her street. "I guess that I'll see you tomorrow."

"K! See ya."

Sakura waved goodbye and watched as the two walked off hand in hand. It looked like they were made for each other, like one hand was created to fit right into the other's hand. They were so cute together, so perfect and peaceful together. Sakura realized how incredibly lonely she was. She lived by herself in a small, cozy home, buried herself in her work, and trained in the small amount of free time that she had. Even though she had several great, loyal friends, she never had the one that "completed" her like Ino had with Shikamaru. She never got that feeling in her gut like the one that Ino was always talking about. She thought that Sasuke was her soul mate, until she realized that her love for him was no more than a childish crush. She longed for someone to care for her and love her like Shikamaru did for Ino.

Oh well, now wasn't the time to think about such things. It was time to sleep and prepare for the long day tomorrow. As she opened the door to her empty house, she sighed, forcing herself to ignore her problems. At least she could enjoy herself at the party, just Ino, Hinata, and her, with a little Lee. No one could ruin that, or so she thought.

* * *

Well that was it! My first chapter of my first story ever!! Thank you for reading. So if you liked it, tell me! And if you hated it, tell me! Just poke that little button at the bottom. You know, the one that say "Submit Review". Err… actually it says "go", but you know what I'm talking about. 


	2. Party Time

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine, nor will they ever be!! So I will just have to deal with it! 

Hey everyone! Thanks for the great reviews; they were very encouraging. I hope that you keep it up! Sorry it took me so long!! I had midterms then projects/papers galore (like two a week, no joke) and then finals, but now I am free to write. And school is no longer in my way. Sorry again. There is nothing else for me to say, so without further delay: here's chapter 2!!

Unexpected Pair

Chapter two: Party Time

The community center was beautiful. The ceiling was covered with streamers and banners that read "Happy New Year." Balloons covered the corners in groups of assorted colors. In the middle, colorful lights illuminated the dance floor. Surrounding the dance floor was circular tables, a perfect area for friends to just hang out and talk. Music was playing, but softly, being as it was still early and the only few people were there, all too concentrated in their own conversations to even notice the music. Sakura had been there since early that morning, setting up and organizing everything. She helped the cooks prepare a perfect array of snacks and helped the DJ plan the song list for the night. Since she basically organized the entire party, Sakura felt that she had the right to enjoy herself with all of her friends who had decided to come early. At her table sat Shikamaru, who had his arm draped around Ino's shoulders, Naruto and Hinata, who had come together, and Tenten, who was there at the request of Lee.

About 7:30, which was a half hour after the party had started, the huge double doors opened, and Lee stepped into the room. His eyes were filled with amazement as he stared at the beautiful decorations. While his eyes darted from side to side, he seemed to absorb everything from the colorful dance floor, to the vibrant banners. Finally, his eyes found their way to the table where Sakura was seated. He watched as she stood up to wave him over and called his name.

"Lee-san, we're over here." He waved back and looked to his right expectantly. Suddenly his hopeful expression turned into one of disappointment. He held up his index finger to indicate that he would be back shortly and turned around, walking through the double doors. Moments later, he returned, along with Neji, whose face portrayed his anger and frustration. As they walked over to the table, Sakura noticed that Neji had a thick book tucked under his right arm, and that he was dressed in his normal clothes. Even Lee had dressed up slightly, wearing around his neck an orange tie that matched his "leg-warmers." If Neji was going to come to the party, he could have at least tried to look dressy, and he didn't have to be so rude as to bring a book. Sakura would NEVER understand him!

(A/N: This basically means a change in perspectives; sorry if it throw you off!)

Neji saw things very differently than both Sakura and Lee did. The second that he came reluctantly into the room, he began looking for a place where he could read his book, away from the sounds of the music and chattering people. He noted all of the speakers and discovered that the best spot was right next to the bar. Unfortunately, Tsunade was already there, with five empty sake glasses in front of her. Shizune was right next to her, pleading with Tsunade to stop before she downed her 6th glass. This wasn't a party! It was just another excuse for the Fifth to get drunk without the elders scolding her.

He sighed as he made his way to the table, hoping that after a few minutes of mindless small talk, he could duck out early to read. Neji said his 'hello's' and bowed slightly out of respect to Hinata. The conversation, however, did not stop after the quick greeting. Sakura had thought on her feet and changed the topic before one became stale. After over four hours of talking with no chance of escape, Neji had to give Sakura credit. She had been articulate and clever. Even he had to admit that he had lost himself in the conversation. They didn't talk about stupid-girly things, like Neji had expected. Most of the topics were training, or difficult missions. And it was…fun. As much as Neji didn't want to admit it, talking with Sakura was fun. If it hadn't interfered with his plans, Neji would have admired Sakura's perseverance and charm.

By this time, people filled the room and music echoed off the walls. The dance floor was full of people, Tsunade included. She had so many drinks that her "dancing" was just the stumbling of a drunk, back and forth across the floor. Her partner didn't seem to mind though, probably because it clearly matched his own. Yes, her partner was none other than Gai. Neji was only able to watch this comical scene for a little while, before the sight became too unbearable. The entire table exploded with laughter; Ino practically in tears. She was so annoying!!

The song ended and some of the couples left the dance floor, casually making their way to the tables. When the next song started, Ino's eyes lit up and she jumped up to her feet, before she could even finish making fun of Tsunade's "dance."

"I LOVE THIS SONG!!!" she shouted, causing the people at the surrounding tables to jump and then stare awkwardly. That is just one of Ino's gifts. "Let's Dance!"

Shikamaru opened his mouth to refuse, only to be pulled out of his seat. All that their friends could hear was the word 'troublesome' as Ino dragged him onto a clearing on the dance floor.

Naruto stood as well, and, as if triggered by Ino's sudden outburst, asked Hinata to dance. She accepted, of course, while trying to hide the blush that seemed to creep onto her face every time that Naruto talked to her.

"Will you be okay if we leave you here?" she asked Sakura, hinting at the fact that all that was left at the table were from team Gai.

"I'll be fine, Hinata. Go and enjoy yourself." Before she even finished, Naruto had began escorting the now red Hinata to the dance floor. Ever since they started dating, Naruto had a bit of class, well at least when Hinata was around. Sakura always was so oblivious to the obvious, though, that she hadn't even realized who was left at the table, instead letting her thoughts roam to the change in her childhood friend. And this whole time she had been avoiding being left alone with Lee, even though they weren't actually alone now. Tenten and Neji had stayed too.

Tenten then looked at Lee, expecting the same reaction from him as Ino. Lee, however, seemed to have a troubled look on his face. His eyes continually switched from Sakura to Tenten.

"Sakura-san," he finally said, "I have truly enjoyed the evening so far, but I must ask you something."

"What is it, Lee?" Sakura tried to sound a little concerned, but her tone sounded more fearful than anything. She hoped that Lee wouldn't ask her to dance; she didn't want to have to relive that experience EVER AGAIN.

"I promised a dance with Tenten so that she didn't have to sit the whole party, and now seems like such a perfect time. Would it be alright if I danced with her and later we could dance?" Tenten began to protest, clearly not wanting to seem like a charity case. But being as she didn't technically have a date, she stopped herself. At least Lee was a good enough friend to care.

"That would be fine, Lee. Don't worry about me.," Sakura replied, attempting to hide her relief.

When Lee and Tenten were out of sight, Sakura realized that the only two alone and the table were her and… Neji. Sakura, being the bold person that she was, decided to have some fun.

"So Neji, looks like it's just you and me," she began, interrupting his few seconds of reading that started as soon as Ino stood up.

"Hn."

"You want to dance?" Sakura couldn't help but smile as she saw Neji's face look at least a little frightened before going back to his regular apathetic scowl.

"No," he replied brusquely.

"Cone on, it'll be fun!"

"No."

"You know…" Sakura said slyly. "I'm pretty close to Tsunade-sama, since I am her pupil. And she is the one who decides whose going to be in the ANBU. I could put in a good word for you."

"…"

Did everyone in the village know about how badly he wanted that rank?! Neji didn't know what to say. He was only at the stupid party because of that position. He wanted, no NEEDED, to be an ANBU, but dancing… with Sakura?! Was it really worth it?

"Stop analyzing it and just dance!" Sakura exclaimed, as if she were reading his mind.

Reluctantly, Neji stood as Sakura grabbed his arm, dragging him off onto the dance floor. She had to find a clearing on the dance floor which successfully avoided Lee and Gai-sensei, who were dancing right near each other. The thought of being forced into that scared Sakura more than any mission she had been on. Just when Sakura stopped, the DJ came on over the speakers.

"We're going to slow it down now, with one of my personal favorites."

_CRAP!!!_ Sakura had gone in way over her head. Dancing with Neji was just supposed to be a fun way to torture him, but slow dancing?! She couldn't do that. Apparently, her worry had shown through her casual façade; because Neji gave her one of his famous "I know everything" smirk.

"We can just sit down now," he said knowingly.

"No way!" Sakura exclaimed, hiding her nervousness. She had come this far, and wouldn't back down now, not to Neji. "You can't get out of this that easily." And for a split second, Sakura was able to see uneasiness in Neji's eyes.

Well, that's chapter two! I will continue soon (hopefully). Please keep up the reviews! Thank you!

misaomaniac


End file.
